


Despedida

by Areli_iero_09



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Avengers - Freeform, Endgame, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Stony - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areli_iero_09/pseuds/Areli_iero_09
Summary: One Shot | AU donde Stark no fue quién utilizó las gemas.





	Despedida

Aún espero a que Friday me avise cuando entras a casa, creyendo que aún no sé de tu llegada. Tus pasos sigilosos yendo hacia el taller para cubrirme los ojos por detrás, susurrar un 'Te amo' y besar mi mejilla.

Extraño tu preocupación de que no duerma, llevándome a la cama entre brazos, asegurándote de que no permanezca sobre el escritorio y me duela el cuello al día siguiente o me dé un resfriado.

Tu café al despertar. Ese aroma inigualable que aunque fuese de los mismos granos y la misma máquina, el que tú me lo dieses causaba un sabor distinto, realmente delicioso.

Tus entrenamientos matutinos, las largas duchas juntos que seguían.

El Fondue magnifico. Las caricias después...

Tus abrazos... tus besos...

Tus caricias que limpiaban mis mejillas cada vez que derramaba alguna lágrima...

Todo eso se fue.

¿Por qué usaste el guantelete?

Debí ser yo, Steve... y aún estarías aquí.

Creíste que el suero sería suficiente, pero Bruce aún con Hulk, pudo mantener a penas su brazo.

Te sacrificaste por la mitad del universo, pero yo cambiaría a esos miles y miles de billones sólo por tenerte de vuelta.

Había aprendido a vivir en soledad desde la muerte de mis padres, desde la muerte de Jarvis... pero no creo poder aprenderlo de nuevo ahora que no estás.

Todas las noches abrazo la almohada en la que solías dormir. Ya casi no percibo tu aroma en ella.

Salir no es de ayuda. Veo murales de ti en todos lados. Estás en internet, la televisión. Han hecho aún más documentales sobre ti y tu gran heroísmo.

El resto de nuestros amigos sólo me compadecen o cuentan historias sobre ti que sólo me hacen llorar más.

Veo las botellas que me prohibiste que bebiera. Sólo las miro o las abro para volver a cerrarlas. Sé que no te gustaría verme ebrio, pero este dolor es insoportable.

Escondí tu escudo. Los demás querían enterrarte con él, pero temían que alguien lo robara. Lo dejé en nuestra habitación unos días, pero tuve que meterlo al armario. Cada vez que despertaba y lo veía, creía por unos instantes que habías vuelto de misión y preparabas el desayuno en la cocina. Sólo volvía a llorar de nuevo.

He pensado por mucho tiempo terminar con esto. En verdad que no puedo seguir. El resto continuará sin problemas, ya no soy necesario.

Sólo espero que puedas perdonarme por rendirme, pero me siento tan exhausto.

Thanos ya no existe, pero surgirán otros y a su vez, habrán más quienes puedan detenerlos.

No sé si tú harías lo mismo en mi lugar. Fuiste lo suficientemente valiente como para no rendirte al despertar en esta era.

Todo está planeado. Pronto el dolor se irá. Lo demás dejará de importar y es lo único que me reconforta.

Sabes que siempre fui bueno en causarme daños al corazón. No es que después del reactor mi cuerpo haya estado al 100%...

Me habría gustado decirte más. Sólo me alivia que puedo decirte una última vez...

Buenas noches.


End file.
